Core A: COTC Summary The goal of the PEEC Children's Center's COTC is to transform the Center's research findings into healthy pregnancies and thus healthy children. To put the science into action, the COTC will connect the Center's researchers not only to an existing and expanding community of children's health advocates, environmental and clinical scientists, and reproductive and pediatric health care providers but also to affected patients, policy makers, and the public. We will: (1) communicate the science broadly; (2) harness the evolving science to health care; and (3) advance prevention-based public policy. First, to communicate the science broadly, we will collect, integrate, and disseminate the Center's research findings and recommendations for preventing harmful exposures using a wide range of standard and innovative technology-based strategies. Avenues for communicating the science will include: All That Matters, a series of comprehensive, science-based, patient-is entered publications, available in online and print versions and in English and Spanish; outreach to online and print media; The Clinic, a blog developed and implemented by the PEEC Formative Center in collaboration with UC Berkeley's School of Journalism; our Virtual Home, which includes an interactive website; presentations to our target audiences; University of California Television (UCTV) and YouTube; social networking; and the NIEHS online database management system. Second, to harness the emerging science to health care, we will increase health professionals' knowledge and awareness of the science and build their capacity to identify and prevent harmful environmental exposures. We will focus on reproductive health professionals because they are uniquely positioned to impact exposures during pregnancy the critical window of human development that is the focus of our research. We will target clinicians, their institutions, and their professional societies for outreach and education by making presentations; creating electives in environmental health and/or integrating children's environmental health into existing curricula for health professionals; collaborating with our partners on hospital sustainability issues; and participating in a statewide, multi-disciplinary forum on preconception health. We will also develop and disseminate capacity-building guidelines and tools, including a 'Committee Opinion by the American Congress of Obstetricians and Gynecologists (ACOG) about environmental health, incorporation of recommendations for preventing harmful environmental exposures into electronic medical records, and publications directed to clinical audiences. Third, to advance prevention-based public policy, we will work to accelerate uptake of the Navigation Guide?a foundational tool for synthesizing existing science about environmental toxins in order to promote improved policy. Uptake of the Navigation Guide will result in evidence profiles that provide simple, transparent summaries, such as clinical practice guidelines or other evidence-based recommendations for prevention. We will also work to integrate the authoritative voice of health professionals into policy making and to increase knowledge and awareness among advocates, legislative staff, and state and federal agencies of the importance of our research to children's health and the elimination of policy gaps. Notably, we have the capacity to reach our aims. First, the Formative Center's strategy has been to build partnerships early and often, so we will be able to leverage our established community of extensive partner networks and our collaboration with UC Berkeley's School of Journalism to develop, implement, and evaluate our strategies for translating both the Center's research and related scientific discoveries into information that health professionals, policy makers, and the public can action. Moreover, the COTC's key personnel have more than a half-century of practice and expertise in environmental, occupational, reproductive, and public health; research translation; clinical medicine; and journalism, and the Administrative Core's Children's Health Specialist will provide further support by facilitating links between Center researchers and the COTC's community of partner networks. Finally, our success will be tracked and measured by the Administrative Core's Program Evaluator. Sadly, many opportunities for prevention have been squandered by failure to take timely action on scientific discoveries [383]. We do not intend to repeat this history. Rather, we will strive to make the relevance and import of our research apparent to decision makers in clinical and policy arenas, with the ultimate goal of decreasing preconception and prenatal exposures to environmental hazards and increasing beneficial environmental exposures. Thus we will promote the ability of health professionals, their societies, and their institutions to embed environmental health into clinical care; provide policy makers, health professionals, and the public with ready online access to prevention-oriented